fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Poxtenbent: The Beforetime/A Concise Summary
We begin with Poxten in his lab in the middle of one of his typical science investigations. He is soon interuppted by Armega, who brings him news of a supposedly important task that has been relayed to her via Murtaw. Poxten finds things to do while Murtaw is busy with whatever it was he was doing until said troll contacts Poxten. Poxten is notified that the task is based off of one of Uskuro's sopor slime "visions" that he gets due to large amounts of smoking said substance. At first Poxten is reluctant to comply due to the request being from such a ridiculous source, but due to both his high blood status (a high influence on a good half of Poxten) and thier good friendship, he is able to convince Poxten to at least listen to the plan. Murtaw gives word that the trolls will have to find a way to locate a disk, existant only in a different timeline, without any of the alternate timeline's inhabitants noticing or being effected due to paradoxes. (Although this turns out to be irrelevant as we discover this is actually the same timeline on the same planet.) He also urges that Uskuro insists that the completion of this task may be or life-or-death importance. Convinced that the task shouldn't be of extreme difficulty, Poxten agrees to attempt to find a solution. Meanwhile, Armega continues her daily excercise regiment to stay in even better shape than she already naturally is, as well as practice her dagger skills, these being her specibus of choice. Upon rather violently sparring with a nearby sandbag, Armega is soon interuppted by her trolling client. Armega soon engages in conversation with Liwiya. However, as opposed to actually carrying a conversation, she simply inquires as to the fact that Poxten refuses to check his computer, as she had been trying to contact him for a while now. After displaying her contempt for said nerdy troll and Liwiya's attraction to him, she ends the conversation. We cut over to Poxten, who, bent on not being interrupted this time (thus not answering his client), is continuing the experiment Armega had previously interrupted earlier. Ironically, even his high determination helps him create nothing other than a slimy and goopy substance of relatively no use, which he dubs "gak," based on his initial reaction to the substance's creation. Disappointed by the lab for a bit, he decides to go to a room that contains several strange gadgets and robot parts. He begins to search for some sort of device to aid in the search for the disk. We then cut over to Liwiya somewhat randomly. Justification being the introduction of a troll mentioned several times but unseen until this point. The violet blooded sea-dweller is revealed to be a bit of a bookworm and overall intelligent, however also occasionally fickle or emotional. She is also revealed to have an advanced fondness for whales, of which one is her lusus. Through several details and a previous conversation we conclude that she and Poxten are the participants of a strong red-romance relationship, of which there is deep involvement on either side. Clingy to an extent, Liwiya again attempts to contact Poxten, who, while in search of devices sees some old pda's, which remind him to turn on his own mobile communicator, located in his "lucky" red pen typically found in his pocket. Poxten is instantly flooded with several trolls. Seeing that Liwiya has been attempting to talk to him, he immediately contacts her before worrying about anything else. Upon beginning the conversation Liwiya nags a bit to Poxten about being so unresponsive, but after a good chat are resloved again. They continue to chat for a bit, while Poxten's other troll sits helplessly for him to respond. Tarzuk, deprived of a proper introduction and a little diappointed by Poxten, shuts his laptop. All he needed was some help. Only an hour ago Uskuro came over and out of nowhere challenged Tarzuk to a bit of combat, in order to gain another weapon via use of his plunderkind specibus, which allows him to take ownership of any weapon type of somebody he has defeated in combat. Even though Tarzuk was completely unaware of this fact at the moment, using his STRONGNESS and STYLE OF TEH APE he managed to defend himself from Uskuro, who wasn't the best prepared with his recently aquired and accidental bananakind specibus. (Long story) Frustrated by the loss, Uskuro simply steals Tarzuk's nunchucks and absconds. Since Poxten refused to respond, Tarzuk figures, although he will not be very well prepared without his weapon, especially in the possession of another, will have to tackle this problem himself. He sets off to follow Uskuro and reclaim his belongings. Liwiya and Poxten continue to chat about relative nonsense until Poxten remembers he was actually doing something important before he was interrupted by the trolls. He continues to rummage through the storage until he finally comes across an appearifier. He picks up the device and just as he is about to contact Murtaw on the matter the device disappears without explanation. Poxten swears a lot and kicks some metal in the room, accidentally minorly injuring himself in the foot. We cut over to another troll. Ellona is holding a scythe and what looks like Poxten's appearifier shoots out of a rift and falls onto the ground. While playing around with the sycthe of chaos Ellona created a timespace rift that transported the appearifier to her location. She says "it just kinda does whatever the hell it wants sometimes..." Ellona is, as represented by the symbol for Eris, not at all concerned with rules, order, or the course of events any action may cause, making her incredibly destructive. She gets joy out of causing chaos. She contacts another troll upon finding the appearifier. Ellona claims to Hassii (the other troll) that she will use the appearifier to take something personal from her and show it to the others (though her true intention unknown just wants to make her upset), which greatly distresses Hassii, who urges Ellona not to mess around with the technology, which she claims is especially dangerous if the appearifier is a newer model with a time setting. After looking at the dial on the device, Ellona simply grins and ceases trolling. The reasons Hassii would be concerned about the discovery of her personal possessions is a combination of her being extremely introverted and an avid shipper, similar to another olive blood. Unlike said other troll, however, Hassii's internal fantasies are desperately kept unknown from any of the other trolls, as she is typically known for other pursuits opposed to emotional concerns. In distress, she contacts Poxten (a friend in science) for help. As they soon figure out, it seems their problems both lie with the same chaotic troll. Poxten makes sure to tell Hassii that the retrieval of his appearifier could be very important. The thought of a life-death situation makes Hassii panicky an unable to communicate effectively, so they terminate the conversation. Later, slightly calmed down, Hassii also talks to Liwiya on the matter. They agree that they must help Poxten to do something about the device. They then apply a chat client hack Poxten developed that allows them to track the exact location of their current and previous conversations. Thus, they all head off to find Ellona. Tarzuk finally catches up on Uskuro with some clues. The two engage in strife, but embarassingly, upon attempting to use the nunchucks Uskuro fails miserably and hits himself more than he does Tarzuk. It turns out because not only his lack of time for training but the fact that he didn't defeat the weapon's owner in combat, he just stole them, that he could not use them effectively. After losing to Tarzuk again, Uskuro actually admits he didn't have Tarzuk as his target on purpose, he was just irritated by his situation lack of a good weapon, and he hadn't smoked any slime in a while, so he was feeling a bit agitated. They hang out for a while, talk and smoke some sopor slime. The two then separate and leave each other alone. Uskuro goes out to try to find a decent armament. Armega, already been denied to chat by the others, who are all busy, decides out of boredom to contact Murtaw. Upon receiving the chat, Murtaw replies that he is currently using aforementioned hack software to monitor the hive of a troll he believes may have the disk Poxten was looking for. As soon as the troll leaves, he plans to attempt to grab the disk, quickly make a copy, and return it before the troll comes back using his Karma-Arm. Murtaw says it would be useful if she would monitor the situation while Murtaw is retrieving the disk, in case the troll comes back before he expects and notices him. She has nothing else to do, so she agrees. Murtaw sends her the troll tag for the target, twinArmageddons. Armega opens the chat client and engages plugs in the hack. After an all-clear, Murtaw warps in and does the job. However, the time-space warp seemed to temporarily disable the chat client. Armega desperately attempts to notify Murtaw when Sollux starts to enter the room, but he can't hear her. Just as he finishes copying the disk, Murtaw turns around and looks Sollux right in the eye before quickly warping away. Meanwhile, Poxten, Liwiya, and Hassii continue to move closer to Ellona. As they finally arrive, Poxten urges Ellona to give him the device back, because if she doesn't they'll all die. Ellona states that she couldn't care less about their fate, and is willing to let chance determine their survival. Understanding that they must seize the appearifier by force all form into what looks like an X4 SHOWDOWN COMBO. Right before the engage strife, Poxten's smart-pen rings. Murtaw tells him that he got a copy of the disk. Not wanting to cause any unnecessary violence, Hassii insists they abscond and go back to investigate the disk. Reluctant to leave Ellona unharmed, Poxten reluctantly agrees, and they abscond. Back at Poxten's hive, Poxten begins analyzing the disk, noting that the coding follows a game format. He also alters the player variable to eight so that the game will start when they all play without unused slots, whose effects are unknown. Deciding that they have no real other choice, they send each troll a copy of the game, and they all enter the game. It is unknown exactly why Ellona agreed to play the game with them, likely just as an opportunity to find new ways to spread chaos. TIMESKIP - ONE SGRUB SESSION Poxten monitors Ellona and Liwiya approach the White Queen. They carry news that they have vanquished the Black King and prevented the ultimate destruction of Prospit and Skaia. Just as the Queen is about to thank them for their accomplishment, out of nowhere, Ellona slices right through Liwiya with the scythe. Poxten for a moment just sits there stupefied. Then, he begins to fill with the most intense combination of both sorrow and blind rage. He immediately teleports to the Prospitian Royal Palace to confront Ellona, and likely try to kill her. As soon as he arrives, the two begin a strife battle. Although Poxten puts up a good fight, he is ultimately PWNED by the legendary weapon Ellona possesses. He ends up with some pieces of his head and limbs literally sliced in half, and falls over dead next to Liwiya. Murtaw notices this as Poxten's server player, and as well ports to them. Panicky and afraid of Ellona, he only grabs Poxten in his rush and warps them both to Poxten's hive. He remembers the things in Poxten's storage room, and takes him there. He begins to replace Poxten's limbs with robotic limbs, and removes his brain, placing it in a functioning robotic brain case Poxten had only recently developed. Poxten awakens in his new cyborg form. His mind automatically goes back to the last thing he thought of, Liwiya and himself being killed. He notices Liwiya is nowhere to be found, and looks at Murtaw. In panic and tragedy, he starts to attack Murtaw because he decided to grab Poxten instead of Liwiya, stating that she was much more worth living than he was, and now he is stuck living with the sorrow of knowing the life of his matesprit lied with the flip of a coin gone wrong. However, his attention switches as he remembers when he saw Ellona kill Liwiya. However, due to the not so exactly perfect brain surgery Murtaw performed with some knives and a chainsaw, some of Poxten's brain was damaged and this memory among some others slightly altered. The alteration rendered part of the memory away, leaving only him seeing the White Queen standing in a pool of Liwiya's violet blood. This leads him to think that it was Prospitian Royalty that killed Liwiya, not Ellona. By this time she had absconded. Poxten puts on some garments and warps to Prospit. He walks in, enraged, and immediately executes the queen, taking her ring. He climbs to the top of the tower and raises his voice, announcing to all of Prospit. As he held up the deceased queen's ring, he declares that he will not rest until Prospit is destroyed, and every last follower of the White Royalty will be eliminated. Before they retaliate, he warps to Derse. Here, he enlists with the Black Queen an army of Dersites, and sends them all with himself in an assault against Prospit, fueled by the Dersites' rage against the regicide of the Black King. As the saying goes, this was a battle Prospit was destined to lose. Led by Poxten, the Dersite armada assaults Prospit with great force, quickly overcoming the less aggressive Prospitian army. Poxten stands from the top tower and watches as the planet is destroyed before his eyes. As he turns from the window, the other trolls appear. Poxten knows he cannot handle a one-against-five fight, even with his new strength. He does however, note the troll's defense of Prospit, and, due to his corrupted memory, causes him to correlate their assistance with alliegence to the White Queen, who killed Nerpira, thus thinking the other trolls are out to ruin his life. He vows to them that he will stop at nothing to make their lives beyond the game as miserable and horrific as possible, and will stop at nothing to find the world they create, and make it his own. Having made his promise, he takes Ellona's scythe to open a rift (which she lets him have for some reason), then throws it on the ground. He grabs a nearby Dersite guard and jumps through the rift as it closes, sending him to as far as the powers of chaos desire. Hassii had died during the fight against the group's Black King, although she had devised the best way to defeat him. As a memory, when the trolls facilitated the creation of their universe, they decided to credit the creation of the new universe to Hassii. The inhabitants of this universe would soon learn the name of their collective creator, their god, spelled with her quirk, Ha55ii. Poxten and the guard fall out of the rift. Brushing himself off, Poxten gets up and looks around. He spots a sign in front of him. It reads: Welcome to REDACTED Category:Stories